


La misma naturaleza

by TabrisXX



Series: Kinktober 2020 Multifandom & Crossover [3]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Seduction, Attraction, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Crushes, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Flirting, For a Friend, French Kissing, Het, Horniness, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Locker Room, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nipple Licking, Secrets, Seduction, Stalking, Swimming Pools, Swimsuits, The Author Regrets Nothing, Touching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Para alguien con pésimas habilidades sociales como Kaworu Nagisa, una chica como Rei Ayanami representaba todo un enigma. Algo en ella le resultaba tan molesto como atractivo.Kaworu Nagisa x Rei Ayanami (manga ver.)---Kinktober 2020 by Tabris-XX. Historia #3.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei & Nagisa Kaworu, Ayanami Rei/Nagisa Kaworu
Series: Kinktober 2020 Multifandom & Crossover [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949890
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	La misma naturaleza

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Charlot ♡

Algo había en ella que le molestaba más de la cuenta, tal vez era el hecho de que se mostrara siempre tan distante, tan en su propio mundo, tan indiferente a todo, a todos, en especial a él. Sí, seguramente era eso. O tal vez, su probable antipatía hacia ella se debía a que puso sus ojos en el mismo chico que él una vez tuvo intención de conquistar.

Rei Ayanami representaba todo un enigma, en especial para alguien como Kaworu Nagisa, cuyas habilidades sociales eran las peores de todas. Ese chico tan bello como torpemente imprudente, sin tacto, sin tapujos, sin límites, tenía otro tipo de interés en ella.

Nagisa dejó de ver a esa chica como quien ve a un rival y empezó a reconocer que le atraía y pensaba mucho en ella. Tanto que su objetivo de conquistar a cierto muchacho castaño quedó en pausa indefinida.

El apuesto albino sentía algo muy fuerte por Ayanami, pero nada tenía que ver con sentimientos amorosos; lo suyo algo más banal, más primitivo, más animalezco. Era deseo, deseo carnal, libidinoso, lascivo. Así lo supo Nagisa cuando ella pasó a reemplazar el lugar que antes era ocupado por aquel joven castaño, en especial cuando buscaba inspiración para sus sesiones nocturnas de autosatisfacción.

Rei se caracterizaba por ser una persona en extremo reservada, solitaria y distante, por lo que Kaworu se encontraba ante un panorama bastante complicado. Los dos penas habían intercambiado saludos unas cuantas veces en el tiempo que llevaban siendo compañeros de clase, por lo que él no tenía idea de qué podía decirle para iniciar una conversación sin levantar sospechas.

Y así, durante toda una semana estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarla a lo lejos y reprimir aquellos deseos hacia ella, los cuales día a día se iban acrecentando más.

Las cosas parecían empeorar para Kaworu, a medida que las semanas transcurrían y él no lograba acercarse a Rei, se iba sintiendo más frustrado y harto de su situación. Pero todo se complicó de sobremanera aquel día que en clase de deportes, mandaron a los chicos a fútbol y a las chicas a natación. 

Ver a Ayanami en traje de baño le provocó a Nagisa una inoportuna y muy notoria erección, la cual no iba a pasar desapercibida ya que vestía el uniforme de educación física y el short que llevaba era bastante corto y le quedaba un tanto ajustado. Intentó hacer todo lo posible por controlarse pero sus ojos no dejaban de mirar y admirar el esbelto cuerpo de la joven.

Nagisa tuvo que fingir un malestar estomacal ante el entrenador para que este y sus compañeros no le exigieran integrar un equipo y jugar al fútbol. Sin embargo, el instructor creyó aquella mentira y permitió al albino quedarse en las bancas.

Una vez más, Kaworu volvió la vista hacia Ayanami pero ya no consiguió divisarla. Supuso que se había metido al agua ya que el primer grupo de alumnas acababa de salir de la piscina.

Con total disimulo, Nagisa se puso de pie y en cuanto sus compañeros y su instructor estuvieron distraídos, él aprovechó para retirarse de ahí. Si alguien llegaba a preguntarle algo o quizás a darse cuenta de su ausencia, solo iría a insistir con el supuesto malestar y marcharse a la enfermería.

El albino se dirigió hasta el sector de la piscina y se puso a observar a cierta distancia. Su idea era contemplar a Rei en el agua, para después verla emerger con ese traje de baño todo mojado, con el agua recorriendo deslizándose por su cuerpo y erizándole la piel.

Sin embargo, no consiguió divisarla por ninguna parte. Kaworu no entendió cómo pudo perderla de vista si apenas se descuidó unos instantes. El chico encogió los hombros y pensó que posiblemente estaba actuando como un jodido acosador.

—¿En qué momento se marchó? ¿Será que acaso ya se dio cuenta?

Kaworu resopló molesto y dio media vuelta con intención de marcharse de ahí para regresar con su grupo. Sin embargo, tuvo una especie de corazonada que le dictó todo lo contrario; por lo tanto, decidió seguir su camino y dejar que su instinto, o lo que fuera, guiara sus pasos.

—Sabía que vendrías aunque demoraste más de lo que esperaba.

Esas fueron las palabras de bienvenida que recibió el joven al ingresar a los vestidores femeninos. Al ver al frente, Nagisa se encontró con Rei Ayanami quien estaba sentada en uno de los bancos alargados ahí dispuestos y parecía estarlo esperando con cierta impaciencia.

—¿Acaso me estabas esperando? -preguntó el otro avanzando hacia ella a pasos lentos aunque con una actitud altanera, reflejada en su sonrisa ladina y sus ojos desafiantes-

—En realidad no -replicó la muchacha con un tono serio y seguro, como para que a él no le quedara la menor duda- Más bien quiero que me digas qué es lo que pretendes.

—No sé a qué te refieres -Nagisa optó por hacerse el desentendido, sin embargo, su lenguaje corporal lo delataba, estaba tenso y quizás a punto de bajar la guardia; no pudo evitar fijar la mirada en los pechos de Ayanami bajo ese ceñido traje de baño- ¿Podrías ser un poco más específica?

Kaworu llegó finalmente hasta donde Rei se encontraba sentada, permaneció por un momento de pie enfrentándola pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, se agachó un poco hasta que su rostro quedó frente al de ella. Estaba actuando como un cínico y quizás también como un completo imbécil al invadir de esa manera el espacio personal de la hermosa fémina, pero no le importó. A pesar de saber que podría ganarse una cachetada o peor aún, una patada en la entrepierna, decidió correr el riesgo.

—¿Entonces necesitas que te ayude a hacer memoria de cada una de las veces que te pasaste observándome con tanta insistencia? ¿Acaso hay algo que quieras decirme? ¿O es que tal vez sigues enojado porque crees que el chico que te gusta está interesado en mí?

—Insisto, no sé de qué hablas -aunque se esforzaba por no demostrarlo, el chico estaba nervioso- Pero eso sí, estas completamente equivocada. No hay ningún chico que me guste. Lo que dices carece de fundamentos.

Ella se llamó al silencio y quedó viéndolo con su ya típica expresión indiferente, desinteresada. Era como si supiera que esa actitud hacía bajar la guardia al albino casi de forma automática pero en esta ocasión, él decidió ir más allá. Una de las manos de Nagisa se posó sobre el muslo derecho de su compañera con total descaro y sin más, empezó a acariciar muy lentamente.

¿Qué se suponía estaba haciendo el muy imprudente? ¿Acaso no dimensionaba la magnitud de sus actos? ¿No pensaba en las consecuencias que aquello podía acarrearle? Si Ayanami lo tomaba mal, se ponía a gritar y salía corriendo de allí vociferando graves acusaciones en su contra, le iba a ir muy mal. Fue entonces que al parecer, el albino reconoció que su comportamiento se asemejaba al de un maldito abusivo, de un acosador sexual, de un desgraciado que tenía la osadía de tocar a alguien sin haber recibido permiso.

Y en ese preciso instante, en el que se debatía consigo mismo sobre su cuestionable conducta, intentó apartar la mano, romper el efímero y agradable contacto con la piel de Rei, la cual logró erizar un poco con el aterciopelado toque de sus largos y pálidos dedos. Mas ella no se lo permitió.

Ayanami no dijo una sola palabra que justificara su proceder, simplemente se limitó a regresar la mano sobre su pierna e incluso, ella misma lo alentó a seguir, o más bien, a desafiarlo a ir más allá. Con eso, pudo apreciar en los ojos ajenos el inequívoco brillo de la lascivia conjugada con la más grata sorpresa.

Lo deseaba, a él, a sus manos y ya no podía seguir fingiendo que no. Lo que Rei no ponía en palabras, su lenguaje corporal y su propio cuerpo lo expresaban aún en contra de su voluntad, de un modo casi vulgar e indecente. Ni siquiera alcanzó a notar cuando de un instante a otro se desprendió de ese porte de muchacha recatada, de esa fachada de dama decorosa, justo al tiempo que sus labios buscaron los de Kaworu y los encontraron.

Leves quejidos junto con ese ansioso, acuoso y característico sonido producido por el contacto de un par de bocas que se negaban a dejarse, era todo lo que se alcanzaba a escuchar en esos vestidores. 

Besos húmedos, profundos y desesperados eran la constante; y todo parecía indicar que ninguno de ellos eran novatos en esas cuestiones. De hecho, los dos demostraban ser bastante experiencia y seguridad. Rei anhelaba tener un desliz con aquellas manos que reconocía como las de un talentoso pianista y Kaworu deseaba conocer el cuerpo ajeno de una manera más íntima.

Sentados frente a frente en aquel banco, dos pares de inquietas manos hacían lo propio bajo las ropas aún cuando ambos seguían vestidos. Rei acariciaba el delgado torso del albino hasta que este tomó la mano ajena y la deslizó hasta su intimidad por debajo de sus shorts, justo adentro de su ropa interior.

Al sentir esa erección, la muchacha abrió los ojos denotando cierta sorpresa y sus labios se apartaron un poco de los de su compañero, pero aún así no retrocedió. Tomó el sexo de Nagisa en su pequeña y delicada mano y se puso a estimularlo con suavidad, deslizándola con lentitud de arriba hacia abajo, provocando en el otro una inquietante sensación placentera.

Pero Kaworu no se quedó atrás, la observó con una sonrisa que, esta vez, ella interpretó como un pedido de permiso bien dirigido. Rei solo asintió con la cabeza y el albino no tardó en bajar los tirantes del traje de baño, arrastrándolos por los hombros de la chica hasta dejar sus senos al descubierto.

El rubor en el rostro de Nagisa era inocultable, jadeaba por lo bajo mientras su miembro seguía siendo masturbado por ella, pero el hecho de estar disfrutando tan deliciosamente no le impidió ir más allá. Se posicionó descendiendo hasta los pechos de su compañera y los sujetó con ambas manos, de manera firme, juntándolos tanto como le fue posible.

Y entonces su húmeda e inquieta lengua entró en acción, iniciando con unas cuantas lamidas sobre los pezones de Rei, llenándonos con tibia saliva y dejándolos bien mojados. Al notar que a ella le había gustado, el chico decidió proseguir; para ello, abrió grande la boca hasta que le fue posible tomar ambos pezones para succionarlos al mismo tiempo.

Para entonces Ayanami no pudo continuar callada y dejó escapar unos impúdicos gemidos, los cuales evidenciaron su excitación y no dudó en manifestar sus deseos de ir todavía más allá.

—Ngh, Nagisa... -murmuró y obtuvo la atención del joven por unos instantes- Tócame... justo aquí...  
Kaworu entendió tal petición al ver cómo ella abría las piernas, indicándole cómo debía proceder. Con eso, el chico tragó duro pero no se acobardó. Se apresuró a apartar la tela y nada más de hacerlo, sus dedos quedaron empapados.

—¡Vaya! -exclamó al adentrarse más, sintiendo esos fluidos calientes y abundantes que emanaban de ella- ¿No quieres que use mi boca? Estoy seguro de que debes saber muy bien.

—No... solo usa tus dedos -pidió ella con cierta timidez pero luego hizo una declaración que dejó a Nagisa fuera de sí, ya que resultó ser un desafío bastante tentador que lo puso a mil- Si ahora logras convencerme de que eres lo suficientemente bueno, te invitaré a mi casa hoy a salir de clases.

Nagisa se compuso y la volvió a besar profundamente al tiempo que dos de sus dedos, índice y medio, se hundieron en la intimidad de Ayanami hasta quedar inmersos por completo. Por un momento, el albino creyó que hizo algo mal. Ella dejó de masturbarlo y no emitió sonido alguno.

—¿Estás bien? -preguntó un tanto confundido- ¿Quieres que los retire?

La contestación que recibió fue inmediata y no a través de palabras. Rei se sostuvo de un modo que consiguió elevar un poco sus caderas del banco y comenzó a mecerlas lentamente yendo y viniendo de atrás hacia adelante, sintiendo los dedos de Kaworu entrar y salir de su sexo.

—Pon otro más y mueve la mano -susurró ella con la ansiedad a tope dibujada en su rostro; pero él no consiguió reaccionar rápido- Mmm... ¿Qué esperas? ¿Quieres venir conmigo después de clases hoy?

Al recordar aquella propuesta, el albino obedecido y no solo hizo exactamente lo que ella le había requerido, también le dio más. Ahora Nagisa introducía tres de sus dedos en la cada vez más dilatada y enrojecida vagina de Ayanami y queriendo cumplir con creces las expectativas ajenas, acercó su dedo pulgar hasta el erecto clítoris que también clamaba por estimulación. Lo rozaba con suavidad, sin hacer presión directa pero aún así, Nagisa se percató del primer orgasmo que logró provocar en ella.

—Ahhhh... ahhhh... ngh... más, por favor...

Verla y escucharla de esa manera era un verdadero espectáculo para los sentidos. Kaworu no se detuvo, siguió penetrándola con sus largos dedos y se puso a fantasear en lo genial que sería tener una mujer así en su vida; una verdadera dama ejemplar de puertas para afuera y una tremenda puta insaciable en la intimidad. Tal vez ese era el ideal de mujer que todo hombre buscaba, y él seguramente no era la excepción.

Dos, tres, cuatro e incluso cinco orgasmos más, uno tras otro, dejaron a Rei totalmente satisfecha pero ese encuentro aún no se daba por terminado. Tras dejar la mano derecha de Kaworu inundada con sus fluidos, este la retiród y entonces Ayanami decidió recompensarle.

Se acercó a él con un atrevido beso, buscando contacto directo con la lengua ajena y al encontrarla, se encargó de dominar toda la situación. Su mano volvió al pene de Nagisa y continuó lo que antes dejó pendiente, logrando así que el otro quedara totalmente entregado a ella.

Los gemidos del albino murieron en la boca de Rei, mientras ella continuaba masturbándolo cada vez más rápido, sintiéndolo duro, caliente y palpitante en su mano. Un rato después, sin dejar de besarlo con intensidad, ella pudo sentir su mano toda mojada, pero no fue solo eso, incluso unas tibias gotas salpicaron sus senos.

Había sido un encuentro tan deliciosamente majestuoso; tanto que ambos tras quebrar por fin el beso, quedaron un poco aturdidos a consecuencia del inmenso placer experimentado.

Permanecieron allí sin decir nada, solo abrazados e intentando recobrar el aliento antes de proceder a limpiar el desastre que pudieron haber hecho en ese banco.

—Y bien, ¿me dejarás acompañarte hoy a tu casa al salir de clases?

—¿Hace falta que responda a eso?

Kaworu quedó confundido, no entendió si aquello fue un sí o un no. No era muy bueno haciendo deducciones pero entonces pudo contemplar una muy leve y desconocida sonrisa en el rostro de Rei. 

Definitivamente fue un sí.

**FIN**


End file.
